Dog with a Bone
by Yamistar
Summary: Restless and distracted by an urge he's not felt in decades, Kurama seeks relief of his skin hunger in Makai. Watch out, Hiei!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama sits at work, knee jumping under the desk, when he notices it. The unbearable tightness in every inch of his skin. Restlessness has plagued him for the past few days, making him not exactly the most approachable in the workplace. No one has said anything, but he'd rather keep to himself than snap at someone. The office is too crowded, he's just never noticed until now. He can hear clear across the room someone clicking their pen over and over, someone swiveling their chair until it squeaks with each twitch.

Perhaps worst of all, the two people on either side of his cube walls are eating lunch. The smell and smack of lips ignites a blinding headache right behind his eyes. Normally, such noises slip right under his radar. Now, Kurama can barely hear himself think over all this sound of life. Elbows digging into the wrist guard of his computer, the fox holds his pounding head in his hands and stares at the floor. Well, he stares in the direction of the floor. His rather obvious erection sort of blocks the way.

Said erection is what keeps him glued to his chair, suffering with all this damn noise. Otherwise, he might beg off and go home or at least escape to the smoking area outside. Even cigarettes would be better than this. At least the wind would carry the smell away. It's so stagnant in here, even with a little fan on his desk blowing right at him. His hair tussles around him as he continues to stare at the puzzle before him. Two weeks have passed since he'd seen Hiei.

They'd parted ways after Yuusuke put himself back together. Hiei may be bumming around Ningenkai somewhere, maybe went back to Makai. He's not sure. But when Kurama is not suffering at work like this, Hiei has been on a loop in his mind. Hiei is the reason for the problem under his desk, but not the source. No, Kurama has some thoughts on that, and they just set his teeth on edge. His body is entirely too human for this. Systems and blood and heart all human. He is youkai in spirit and energy, yes, but the physical effects of such a state shouldn't manifest in him. So why this?

Sigh aggravated and with a wisp of his voice creeping in, Kurama forces his head back up. The glare of the CRT, his eyes almost able to see the fucking scan line, just increases the pressure in his head. Damn Yuusuke and his mazoku blood. They'd wrestled with Yuusuke and his need for a warm body for three days. Kurama would much prefer Hiei's week of terror and possessiveness than ever do that again. Now that he thinks about it, Hiei's immediate absence doesn't surprise Kurama at all.

Poor thing needs a break. And maybe a new back and hips. Kurama snorts to himself and rubs a hand over his face. He hasn't stopped sweating since this… restlessness began. He's in a constant state of damp and ire bordering on meltdown. He's never this short in the fuse. That and the hunger buzzing under his skin only lead the old fox to one conclusion. And he's not happy about it. Groaning into a breath, Kurama gathers his feet under him and stands from the desk. He needs air, a break, something.

Walking this hard on isn't exactly an easy stroll. Not only that, but he never uses the bathroom on this floor. It sees too much foot traffic. And even if he weren't about to pop the zip on his slacks from being so hard, he'd still prefer privacy. The brief trip from his desk and through the open office space to the door of their suite passes without interruption, thankfully. He considers the elevator, but can't quite convince himself to take it just for one floor.

So instead, gritting his teeth, Kurama takes the stairs as steadily as he can. He shoulders the door to the next floor open. This space is still empty, unoccupied. But the bathrooms on each floor are part of the hallway leading to the elevator and stairwells. So it's free game. But knowing that, Kurama still checks to make sure no one else is on this floor. He can't be the only one who leaves their floor to use the restroom. But he's alone.

The lights in the bathroom flicker on shortly after he opens the door. Perfect. No one has been in here since last night. And no one will be in here until after he leaves. He coaxes a clematis vine to coil tightly around the hinges of the door to make sure of that. Despite his solitude and the silence, the pressure in Kurama's head doesn't lighten up. The tiles of the wall are cold through his sweaty shirts when Kurama flattens his back to them. It does little to slow the rush of blood through his body or loosen the spring coiling tighter and tighter in his gut.

Left hand busy rubbing colors behind his closed eyes, the right forgoes all pretense and fondles himself through his slacks. Even this slight touch through his clothes is enough to strangle his next breath. The heel of his palm is a brutal pressure on his hard flesh, and Kurama is sure he's either sweat through his underwear or made a mess along the front. He can't get too excited like this, needs to protect his clothes. Kurama takes care to not smack the back of his head into the wall when he relaxes on his feet. His hand at his eyes slips into his bangs to push them off his face. Across the way, he catches his reflection in the mirrors above the sinks and knows he's absolutely screwed.

"Damn you, Yuusuke," he sighs with his head tipped back.

He can't look at himself when he's flushed, hot and bothered like this. Long fingers dig into his flesh through trousers and underwear, and Kurama barely muffles the groan that crawls up his throat. He can't be too loud in such a vulnerable place. No one will walk in, but that won't stop someone from overhearing what he's doing. His hands shake in his hair and over his erection as he decides what to do. He'd never been one to battle with urges like this, actually considering masturbating in a restroom. And coming won't even help.

Yuusuke and his damn mazoku heritage. All these years as a combination of Shuuichi and Youko and not once has this happened. He honestly can't remember his last heat in Makai as Youko, untainted by humanity. He's old enough to avoid the effect of other demons' cycles around him. Unlike Hiei. Poor, tender youth. Body so open to the influence of others. Kurama wishes he could say differently for himself. Yuusuke had been too much for him.

A subtle tremor runs through him as he rips his right hand up to his hair. He'd pulled the locks back earlier to get some air on his neck. Now the bump of his ponytail just prevents him from slumping into the wall. Both hands fight with the elastic, but eventually spill all that red hair around his shoulders. At least he can lean fully into the wall, now. His tie and the buttons at his neck are too tight, too, so he loosens the knot and flicks the top buttons free. That's a little better.

Now for the last part of him that's too tight. Feet squared under him, Kurama throws both hands down to tangle with the tongue and buckle of his belt. If he cracks an eye open, he'll see himself in the mirror. So, he keeps his chin up and eyes shut. He shivers when the tightness of his belt gives, when the waist of his slacks loosens. He won't shove them down, just push open the fly and his underwear out of the way to touch himself.

Cock free, Kurama reaches up to cover his mouth while stroking himself. The inside of his underwear is damp from how long he's been hard. His own fingers around him nearly burn. Slim hips jerk up from the wall, but Kurama wrangles in the response. He's been hard this long, may as well enjoy it. Breath stuttering past his lips, Kurama forces his back and rear flat to the wall. He can't stop the little rocking motions of his hips into his tight fist, but he'll let that go.

His palm catching his muffled breaths just throw the noises right back in his ears. Teeth in his bottom lip try to stop his voice from leaking through those breaths. But below, his fingers playing with the wet head of his cock are too good. The only way this could be better is if Hiei were here. Kneeling on the tile floor in front of him, strong hands gripping his thighs while Kurama drives his cock harder, faster, deeper…

"Hiei," he breathes, sounds choked in his throat.

He wants to feel silky hair between his fingers, wants Hiei's needy sounds vibrating around his cock. Kurama snaps his hips forward like Hiei is here. Oh, the pretty moan Hiei would let loose as Kurama forces himself deeper between those lips. Would tears wet Hiei's lashes at the pain and his gag reflex triggering? They wouldn't fall; Kurama would never allow that. But to wipe them away and feel Hiei's eyes twitch under his thumb, so trusting, so careful…

Kurama's hips stutter forward again, and he has to clamp his hand tighter over his mouth. He has enough slippery precome to make the grip around his dick a little nicer, strokes a little faster. His fingers pet and flick over sensitive skin not unlike Hiei's tongue, if he were here. All thoughts of letting this go on and tease himself fly out Kurama's head. The fantasy dancing behind his eyes is too good. The phantom tightness of Hiei's mouth around him and the actual graze of fingers twisting over the head tip the scales.

The shock of pain in the heel of his palm as Kurama bites himself makes his orgasm that much better. A muscle in his lower back seizes up and will hurt later, but he doesn't care. Everything below his navel tightens in waves at he comes. The mess spurts out of him and probably drips all over the floor. It's nothing a few paper towels can't clean up. Stomach and shoulders rising with each breath, Kurama's hand slows over himself before stopping entirely. His fingertips continue to tingle where they're wet and lightly holding his prick. Normally, he'd be over this, maybe still a little wild under his skin from his fantasy. Instead… coming has barely taken the edge off.

Lips in a thin line, Kurama lifts his filthy hand. When will the tremors wear off, he wonders? The pressure behind his eyes certainly hasn't gotten better. He'll maybe make it back to his desk before getting hard again. Shaking his head, Kurama keeps his trousers up on his hips and stumbles to the sinks. He still doesn't look at himself while washing his hands. To face the hunger lying under the surface or acknowledge the murky thoughts mixed in with his fantasy of Hiei… Oh, what he would do with the little Jaganshi at his mercy.

The sink is cold when Kurama grips it and hangs on. At least the cold shocks his system a bit, gets him thinking. This will go away on its own. He's going to miss work regardless of what he does. And with the fantasy of Hiei kneeling in front of him still fresh, he has an idea of how to make the best use of that missed time. Why suffer alone with only the comfort of his hand and his mind? Hiei is only a brief trip between worlds. His for the taking. He just has to track Hiei down in Makai first. When Kurama lifts his head, gold eyes stare back at him in the mirror.

Armored caterpillar trudging through the wilderness, Mukuro's patrol band has everything under control. They've not come across anything suspicious in days, and no human has stumbled into Makai recently. At least not in their sectors. Besides the feet of the caterpillar stomping around, the forest is still. Hiei doesn't like it. Demons have cleared out of this area just today. Yesterday, from his perch at the head of the carrier, he could spot demons and other creatures fleeing out of their path.

At least his discomfort for the odd stillness of the forest covers up his irritation. Shigure stands beside him, hasn't much left his side since he'd returned from Ningenkai. Not that any of them know why he'd come back. Well… maybe Mukuro and Shigure know. Mukuro because it's her, and Shigure because he knows everything. Somehow. He shares that trait with Kurama, not that Hiei wants to think about the fox right now. He'd spent a month firmly attached to Kurama on one way or another. It's been too much.

Shigure doesn't even have to say anything. Hiei had met his eyes upon his return, and that look had said everything. He'd been gone for a month. Shigure knows why he'd left. Shigure had been the one to point out the sweetness about him, how his scent had changed. How sparring Hiei had turned distracting. Once the idea of Shigure winning their matches had entered Hiei's head, he knew he needed to leave.

He'd wanted Shigure to win. He'd wanted his old mentor to win, to pin him and give him no hope of getting up unless Shigure allowed him up. And Shigure had known that. Shigure had also known he wouldn't be the one to give that to Hiei. Hiei even shivers right now thinking about it. Damn Yuusuke and his timing. And damn his mazoku blood. Hiei sucks in a deep breath to banish the phantom scents of all three of them mixed together. Yuusuke hadn't been the only impressive one. Hells, Kurama…

The carrier under them rocks, distant explosions booming. The forest comes alive around them. Under Hiei and Shigure, the caterpillar screeches to a halt. Momentum continuing forward jostles them, but they don't fall. They expect an attack to come from below. It does, but not as they expect. The youki controlling the endless vines that lash out—and only towards Hiei—could only be from one person. None of Mukuro's band would recognize it and give it its master's name expect Hiei.

Well, Shigure may recognize it, murky memories from the last tournament rising. He offers Hiei no aid as the forest lunges up from its roots and tears after Hiei. Once everyone realizes only Hiei is the target, things calm a bit. The carrier will be grounded for a little while, but they'd been spared. They know better than to run after Hiei or try to help him. He wouldn't want their help, and all they'd get for it is the short demon hissing at them later. Shigure's gaze follows the path of green destruction until even the dust disappears. He wishes Hiei well.

To use the dragon against such a foe—Kurama—would be a waste. No killing intent lies in the vines that lash out at him. They're annoying more than anything, constantly try to bind his ankles and wrists. And with the Jagan wide open, no need to hide it anymore, he senses Kurama's playfulness. Still, Hiei shreds the vines with his sword and lesser fire all the same. Why is Kurama attacking him? And judging by the presence of youki and the absence of reiki, Kurama is here as Youko.

Which just adds another puzzle to the pile. It grows larger and larger as the forest rages against him. It drives him farther from Alaric and his patrol band. And the farther Hiei wanders, the hotter his irritation grows. Treetops rebelling against him, Hiei searches the distant horizon for sterile cliffs or even a meadow. Kurama would still have the upper hand anywhere near plants, but anything is better than this. He spies such a spot, where this forest gives way to a cliff and then a dry valley below that. He leaps from the crumbling cliff and out of reach of the vines.

But not out of reach of a silver blur that tackles him with claws, teeth, and enough youki to make his head spin. His back slamming into the ground knocks the wind out of him. Squirming weight on top of him keeps him there. Hiei drops his sword to scramble at shoulders. His hands slap into a furry chest instead, and he gets a face full of slobber for his trouble. Bangs sticking straight up from a tongue licking him, Hiei stares up at the orange sky as Kurama bounds off him.

In the bottom of his vision, Hiei sees the tips of many tails wagging while Kurama flattens himself to the ground. Hiei just keeps staring at the sky and wonders what sort of trick this is. He's never seen Kurama in this form, but it's definitely him. Hiei lifts a bandaged hand and roughly wipes fox drool off his face. Corners of his mouth plunging towards his jawline, he sits up and angles a glare at Kurama. His tails had calmed at some point, but now they pick right back up wagging. Despite Hiei's glare.

"So did you have a reason for coming all the way here just to drool on me?"

He didn't know foxes make noise, so the scream—it almost sounds like laughter—that snaps out of Kurama's jaws is especially irritating. Somehow, even on all fours and covered in fur, Kurama manages to annoy him. The fox's head would barely come to Hiei's hip if he were standing. And yet even like this he's still Kurama. Scowling harder, Hiei shoves himself back to his feet. He watches with thin patience as furry legs dart towards him, but then bounce right back in a feint. It's almost… playful. Flirty. But Hiei just huffs at the display and swipes his sword up from the ground. He turns his back on the fox and doesn't see silver ears flatten to Kurama's head, how he crouches down in a pounce once more.

"I don't have time for this," Hiei says into the wind.

The youki behind him is enough to match him. And then it balloons into something Hiei has never felt before. And he's turned his back to it. He nearly twists an ankle trying to spin around and protect his open back. Where once Kurama had watched him and stood no taller than a large dog, Hiei's head barely reaches the fur on his chest, now. Hiei refuses to take a step back from the hulking mass. Only his pride roots him to the ground.

Youki blusters and swirls around him like the arms of a lover. In spite of that, he cannot help the lurch in his hindbrain that tells him he is prey and he should flee. It's always been like that around Kurama when he transforms. It's just survival. It's just the part of his brain entirely devoted to keeping him alive rather than spread around his bravado and pride. His pride will not submit without a fight, though. Upper lip bent in the beginnings of a snarl, Hiei stares Kurama down and sends the Jagan after his thoughts.

Normally, Kurama is a blank slate. He's known Hiei too long, is too old to be weak to the Jagan. None of Kurama's mental fortitudes rise to him, now. Hiei stands frozen in front of this timeless creature, barely able to breathe as all those thoughts rush into his head. It's an endless stream of words, of just sounds and sensations beyond language. Hiei seems himself through Kurama's eyes, and his face fills up with blood all the way to his hairline.

Hands prop him up against a body larger, wider than his. Those same hands reach down his body, inside him, and Hiei sees his own eyes haze over and then roll back. His mouth hangs open, and the prettiest sounds drip from bitten lips. This is what he sounds like to Kurama? This is what Kurama sees when he looks Hiei's way? It's hands and vines and grinning teeth that sink into him, narrow hips that rock him to a familiar, obvious rhythm. That's not even mentioning the litany of words thrown at him. How his name curls around his ears with the purr of Youko and Shuuichi's voices caressing each syllable as one.

 _Hiei. Hiei. He's mine, he's ours, have him, don't let him leave, Hiei, take him, he's ours, ours, ours. Hiei, Hiei, HIEI._

So when those huge jaws utter one word—impossible, it should be impossible for that voice to sound so clear coming from those jaws—the survival part of Hiei breaks his pride.

"Run."

Hiei catches one last glance of grinning, gold eyes watching him before he does just that. Cold sweat soaks his shirt to his back, but he has to run. To run back towards the woods would be a mistake. He won't play into Kurama's hands like that. He won't play into the promise in that one word. So, his sword takes a vicious swipe at those gnashing teeth before he leaps over Kurama's back. The cliff's edge rushes up to meet him and then passes. Hiei would spend a second grinning to himself over Kurama's monstrous scream of annoyance, but he has more important things to do. Like putting distance between him and the oversized fox.

He falls ahead of the fox, will have a few, precious seconds once he lands to pick a direction and just run. Kurama wants no fight from him, no friendly spar. This is something else entirely. Those grinning jaws had uttered "run," but they may as well have just said the truth. "Run so that I can chase you. Run you down until you can't even crawl away. You'll be mine, there's no escape, I'll never let you go." Hiei shivers in midair, twisting out of striking range of a vine or paw. He's not sure which narrowly misses his back. Kurama will do just that. If Kurama had wanted him face-down, fight won, he'd be more subtle about it. More-Kurama about it. This is something different.

Where once barren ground had stretched beneath Hiei's feet, dormant seeds explode through the rock and soil. He has to spin and duck until he's dizzy to avoid them. Kurama could snatch him right out of the air if this were a real fight. Instead, Kurama sends his youki and loyal plants to dance with Hiei. Kurama himself is never far, not playing the long-distance game as he prefers.

Hiei catches a glimpse of silver limbs and fur every so often when the flowers and plants part around him. He's always one second ahead of vines, a hair's width out of reach of claws. At this rate, Kurama will accidentally change the whole ecosystem of this rocky valley. It's a thought that passes in and out of Hiei's mind without any staying power. The vines whipping around him have an edge of hunger to them. They fall less and less to his sword. It's time for something else.

Amused laughter rumbles from Kurama's chest at the first lick of Hiei's fire over his youki. Hiei could make short work of this pop-up forest with the dragon, but he won't. It annoys Hiei that he knows he won't do that. This isn't a fight with winners or losers in the traditional sense. If he truly wanted to escape, he could. Kurama is more powerful than him, but in terms of distance, Hiei knows he could outrun the fox initially. It would be enough to leave Kurama behind and buy himself some time. Hiei grits his teeth through another pulse of ki and fire through his hands, frustration at himself mounting. He should just escape, should just leave Kurama to his wild devices and whatever force driving him to this madness.

In the back of his mind, Hiei knows the name of that madness. It terrifies him and excites him. Terrifies him because he's never witnessed Kurama out of control before. That and he isn't sure of the nature of uncontrolled desires from Kurama. That same sort of fear had spiked in him upon slipping through Yuusuke's window only to be knocked off his feet and promptly bitten and clawed, had a needy cock rut against his thigh.

Ah, but Yuusuke's desires had been simple things. Things boiled down to touch and tightness, to just a little more, right there, like that. And plus, Yuusuke would never hurt him. Even with the even mix of his Shuuichi and Youko parts, Kurama has no qualms over drawing a bit of blood during their play. Hiei knows he only sees a sliver of Kurama's desires even when he's run the fox ragged at the end of his heats. Kurama holding him down by the neck that last time and choking him…

The ground goes slipping out from under Hiei's feet. He has a split second to curse the heat in his face and the memories that cloud his judgment. Body in the air and not knowing which way is up, Hiei grunts when a huge paw rushes towards him. It bats him around like a toy. He lands with a bouncing roll, but Kurama doesn't let up. Kurama's laughter trails after him as those paws shove him on his feet.

Kurama practically bounces Hiei back and forth between his paws, scratching him to hell. He's caught a mouse and is intent on playing with it. Hiei snarls and tries to cut the pads of those paws, but Kurama doesn't stop long enough to give Hiei a break. The poor demon's head rolls on his shoulders, almost to the point of sickness, before Kurama lets up. World spinning, Hiei's feet tangle up with each other and trip him back to the ground. He lands face down and doesn't try to get up.

Eyes firmly closed to the dust under him, Hiei waits for whatever will happen next. He's been beaten more than this, has suffered far worse injury. He's just tired of running. He knows Kurama will make good on his unsaid promise of pursuit. Plus… he's curious. He's never met a Youko before finding Kurama in Ningenkai, has certainly never witnessed the animal desires of such an ancient creature in heat. His curiosity has gotten him into deep trouble before, but what danger is there truly? A sore backside and bone-deep exhaustion? A pittance to see Kurama unhinged and a little ragged at the edges.

So, Hiei keeps his fire and claws to himself when a hand loops around his side and rolls him over. Hiei catches a brief glimpse of the orange sky above them before silver hair and smoldering eyes fill his view. Kurama's knees hit the ground hard enough to make even Hiei wince. That will hurt later. Hiei's concern dies off as thighs straddle him and Kurama's hands reach for his face.

On instinct, Hiei's own fly up to resist. That draws a huff and smirk out of Kurama. They both know he could throw Kurama off him with barely a breath if Hiei didn't want him here. So, Kurama snatches those little hands on one of his and pins Hiei's wrists above his head. Hiei breathes a little hard between his arms now neighbors to his ears. And it's not from their little tussle just now.

"Fox," Hiei says a little breathless, a little hoarse.

A smirk stretches Kurama's lips as he murmurs in return, "Hiei."

Red and orange stains will spatter the knees of Kurama's white pants as he shifts in the dirt. He closes the distance between them while keeping Hiei's hands pinned. Hiei's teeth are ready when lips take his, and he slices the thin skin of Kurama's lower lip. It doesn't deter the fox at all, only makes their kisses bright with the tang of iron. Red eyes pinch shut as a bossy tongue forces Hiei's mouth open wider.

Hiei had intended to play the long game and make Kurama fight for what he wants. Even though Hiei is pliant and eager beneath him, it's the principal of the matter. But a rough squeeze grinding the small bones of Hiei's wrists together rips a moan out of him. He opens wide for whatever Kurama wants and tries to rock under him. Gone is Kurama's typical tease when they kiss. Gone is his gentle, slow way of taking Hiei's mouth, too.

Kurama is too tall like this and has to straddle Hiei farther down his body. His weight is heavy and almost painful on Hiei's knees. Their positions leave Hiei's pelvis free enough to buck up, but there's nothing to give him the friction he seeks. Hiei twists his head during a break in their kisses. That frees his mouth for a quick hiss before Kurama is on him again. The moan that Kurama feeds him is deep and hungry, something not to be denied. A smear of blood lingers at Hiei's lips when Kurama pulls back with heavy breaths. He licks it away, has to snatch and hold Hiei's chin to keep him still. Hiei flashes white teeth at him in warning, but Kurama goes right on nuzzling him and nibbling along his jaw.

"Hiei," he sighs again, body shaking on top of Hiei.

"What do you want?"

Hiei bites the question out, jerking in Kurama's hands. It's almost rhetorical. They both know what he wants.

"Mmm, I wonder," Kurama purrs in his ear. Kurama twists Hiei's head away to graze teeth and tongue over the pulse in his neck. "You must know."

Hiei grinds his teeth together to not give himself away, to not give Kurama the noises he wants.

"Know what? What's gotten into you?"

He hopes Kurama will be forthcoming about his condition. Of course Hiei knows. He's been around the Youko long enough to recognize the oily musk currently overpowering his normal scent. It had added to the stink of Hiei and Yuusuke in Yuusuke's apartment. It's just… more now. It hasn't been coaxed or accidentally triggered this time.

Hiei struggles to draw in a lungful of air that isn't soaked in the smell, but he fails. Kurama's face is warm in the crook of Hiei's neck. He huffs on tan skin and rubs the smell of himself there. Hiei rolls his eyes above Kurama, but even if his hands were free, he wouldn't stop Kurama. He does the same thing when like this. It's only fair.

"You should have seen poor Shuuichi, Hiei," Kurama says vaguely, dashing Hiei's hopes that he'd be straightforward. "Carrying on at his boring job, trying to deny what was happening."

He bites Hiei hard enough to draw blood, savoring Hiei's flinch while lapping the blood away.

"He knew he couldn't handle it. He was like a little kit with his hands down his pants, thinking about you."

That shouldn't arouse Hiei as much as it does. His face heats up, and he's thankful Kurama is too busy biting and talking to see it. Kurama finds out exactly what those words and images do to Hiei, though. Thin tendrils grow through the ground near Hiei's wrists and hold him down to free both of Kurama's hands. One stays flattened to the earth to give him balance. But the other drags down Hiei's dirty clothes and palms the little demon through his pants. Kurama's knees cage Hiei's legs under him, and it almost hurts how Kurama has to squeeze his hand between Hiei's thighs to fondle him. It would be easier if he could just throw his legs wide open. That's for later, and the squeeze of Kurama's hand around him promises that.

"So what now?"

The words crawl out from between Hiei's teeth as he continues to deny the sounds Kurama wants. Said fox sits up enough to meet Hiei's narrowed eyes. Hiei finds all the promises Kurama has threatened up to this point swimming in gold depths, just waiting to tear him apart.

"What now indeed. What will I do with you while lacking Shuuichi's humanity?"

He grins at Hiei's eyes opening a little wider.

"Oh yes, you may be unfamiliar with this mix of us. I'm closer to my old self now more than ever with Shuuichi safely tucked away. He would go mad with how much I want you right now."

Hiei turns his nose up at that and hisses, "Idiot. All you're doing is running your mouth like always."

Kurama hums at that and presses the heel of his palm harder to Hiei's body. The hiss that rips out of Hiei serves as payment for his bossy attitude.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Kurama suggests. "Somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

But Hiei blushes fiercely all the way to the tips of his ears as he says that. He's lying through his teeth, and they both know it.

Head cocked, Kurama says, "No? What a shame. I was hoping you'd cooperate. Oh well."

Kurama's weight barely leaves Hiei when the ground explodes beneath him again. A tangle of vines resistant to the plume of fire Hiei immediately calls up and wraps tightly around him. They even go so far as to bind his right arm and leach any youki he pours into it. The vines will sap his ki before he gathers enough to summon the dragon. Regardless, Hiei throws himself into the effort, raising his ki enough to set his clothes on fire if not for their special tailoring.

Higher and higher his youki climbs, but Kurama's vines hold firm. They grow back faster than Hiei can eat away at them. Sweat breaks out on his upper lip as he snarls Kurama's way. The smug fox watches him a safe distance away, arms pale and strong where they cross over his chest. Hiei's Jagan gives off a threatening glow before Kurama finally acts. Tutting, Kurama guides a vine to slap over the eye, blocking its sight. Hiei's skin doesn't even have a chance to turn green.

This vine too drains Hiei's youki, but also yanks his head back to expose his throat. Hiei expects the rasp of another limb that crawls across his neck and wraps tightly around him. It doesn't quite squeeze yet, but the warning lies there. Hiei gives up on his foolish attempt to shove his youki against Kurama's might and keeps still in the fox's hold. Only, the vines do not return Hiei's courtesy. A few flow up his legs and pry them apart, pool in a writhing mess at the V. He jerks in their hold and closes his eyes to the sight of Kurama smirking at him.

No part of Shuuichi remains in that face. Where the Kurama he's familiar with might tease him and string him up just to look at him, this one binds him until it hurts. Already between Hiei's legs, the vines rub him raw until the nerves are cold and burn. He tries to crane his hips away, but to no avail. His hands are useless, vines there about to cut off the circulation. Eyes a little out of focus, Hiei blinks at the space above silver ears and struggles to say something, anything. Kurama hasn't even started choking him or gagging him yet, but words elude his grasp. The material of Hiei's pants stretches as vines tug at the bottom. They threaten to tear the clothes right off him, maybe do more damage than good in their quest to rile Hiei up.

Teeth grinding to dust, Hiei wheezes, "Stop, Kurama. You're…"

He watches through blurry eyes as the silver form of Kurama steps forward, close enough to touch him now. He waves the vines writhing between Hiei's legs away with a gentle touch to the bark. Hiei's thighs shake where they're still trapped in the coils of other vines. He bites back a whine and shifts away from long fingers that pluck at all his belts. They fall away like nothing, and his black pants sag down his hips.

They won't fall off thanks to the vines, not that Kurama intends to strip Hiei right now. He has something else in mind, and his vines move faithfully to do his bidding. Hiei sucks air through his teeth as the world moves around him. The vines lift him up, positioning him directly in front of Kurama's face. Hiei is glad he can't move his head. This way, he doesn't have to watch the pathetic way his erection bobs and leaks for the old fox.

"Is this better, Hiei?"

His breath blows over Hiei's hot, wet skin and wrangles a shiver out of him. Kurama steadies that shiver with a hand on Hiei's hip, fingers digging into the muscles and skin. When Hiei gives no response to Kurama's question, the fox tightens his grip until it hurts.

"Well?"

Blushing so hard all he hears is blood in his ears, Hiei snaps, "Just do whatever you want and shut up! Your voice is annoying!"

Another hum and another breath send him twitching in front of Kurama's face. Kurama's hand at his hip lightens up, and the pain drains away. Hiei flinches anyway when its brother rises up and long fingers toy with him. Hiei cannot rock into the motion or drive his cock harder into Kurama's palm. The vines hold him fast. So instead, Kurama tortures him with wandering, light caresses up and down the shaft, rubbing a finger through the mess at the head. Only once does he wrap his hand around Hiei and stroke down, pulling on his foreskin and squeezing more precome out of him.

Kurama holds him tightly like that while Hiei strains. He wants Hiei to give up and make a noise. The tiniest whimper claws out of his throat to tickle Kurama's ears, and then he let's go. If the vines weren't holding Hiei up, he would collapse to the ground again. Instead, he trembles in their grip and tries to keep his head from spinning. Kurama hums just above his navel before lips kiss the hair leading down. Kurama's hand at Hiei's hip stops him from rocking forward. A smile tugs at Kurama's lips as he pecks wandering, light kisses all around Hiei's cock. Just not on it.

Kurama paints the tan skin of Hiei's torso with kisses and gentle nuzzles all while sighing and humming. Bruises sprout up where Kurama's kisses gain an edge to them. He leaves Hiei dripping and hard just under his chin. The hand that had wrapped around Hiei only once pets up and down the outside of Hiei's thigh. When Kurama grows bored with scratching red lines into the outside, he slips his hand around trembling muscles to attend to Hiei's inner thighs. They shake even more under his claws, and somehow Hiei finds enough air to speak.

"Bastard," he wheezes. "Just do it. I won't beg, you fucking—"

The head of his cock bumps the underside of Kurama's jaw. And then a tongue gives him a pitiful lick. Hiei's body fights the vines around him with a neck-snapping jerk, but he barely moves in their grasp. Kurama presses a smirk to the ridge of muscle in Hiei's hip. Under his lips, the poor Jaganshi's stomach heaves as he breathes with all that frustration. All sorts of noises pour out of Hiei's once-unwilling mouth, now. No words, just animal noises of outrage and need. Unless Kurama prods and teases him, Hiei won't beg with words. This is as close as Hiei will get without bending his pride and snapping it in half.

Besides, they have all the time in the world to wear Hiei's pride down like rocks in a fast-moving stream. Kurama starts by returning his wandering mouth to Hiei's cock. He gives Hiei plenty of noises in return for playing along. Each hum rumbles from his lips as they mouth at the underside of Hiei's head. All Kurama has to do is hold Hiei steady by his hip. The little bobs and weaves of his head do the rest.

The hand not leaving perfect finger bruises in Hiei's hip still teases the demon's inner thighs. Hiei jumps at every pinch of those fingers, every drag of sharp nail down to his knees. It just piles on fuel, ready to ignite. The lightest suction where Hiei's foreskin pulls back from his head is enough to have those powerful muscles spasming under Kurama's hand. He hums again while holding just the head between his lips and gives Hiei's thigh a squeeze.

Above, Hiei's head follows the desires of the vine wrapped around his throat. It keeps his head back, throat exposed. He doesn't care so long as Kurama doesn't stop. It's easier to just give Kurama this small—embarrassing—thing that he wants. So, he keeps his mouth open while wet, smirking heat wraps around him. No teeth graze him. It's just tongue and firm pressure when the fox hollows his cheeks.

Hiei doesn't even try to open his eyes to watch. The vine won't let him look down, but also his eyes would probably cross if he tried. Watching has always been Kurama's thing anyway. Hiei barely has a moment to enjoy that mouth before Kurama pulls back again, returning to nuzzling and lapping at his cock. The sound that rockets through the vine slightly squeezing his throat might be a sob. Maybe.

The sound must please the infuriating fox below him. Kurama's lips are firm around him while his free hand slips deeper between Hiei's thighs. Hiei flinches at the graze of claws where his thigh meets his ass. The heel of Kurama's palm grazes just past his balls, but that's not Kurama's target. No, his hum is full amusement where his lips still dance and tease Hiei's prick. He has something else in mind.

Those claws scratch ever so lightly over the bottom curves of Hiei's ass. It would tickle if not for the threat of violence. Hiei fights against the bruising grip at his hip, trying to thrust himself into Kurama's mouth. His goal seems so attainable. But like every other time he's rallied his strength against the vines, he barely twitching when push comes to shove. Kurama's claws prick at the skin of his ass, and then his mouth moves away again.

"Mmm, don't be like that, my sweet spark." Kurama pauses long enough to press a mouthy kiss to Hiei's cock. "I won't let you get away."

"Your claws are about to go up my ass!" He hisses in return, still trying to avoid the painful nicks from said claws.

A wicked grin blooms against his dick just before Kurama purrs, "Oh, is that all? Why didn't you say so…"

Kurama wills some of his wild youki back inside, and then smooth fingertips pet over Hiei's ass.

"Better?"

Hiei grunts at the next messy kiss smacked to his cock.

"Whatever."

But that doesn't satisfy Kurama.

"Here, let me make it up to you."

Kurama's mouth seals around him again, ripping a fresh litany of groans out of Hiei. They turn desperate and a little high-pitched when clawless fingers press firmer to his ass. Hiei is sure that if he could force his eyes back around, he would see the fox grinning with his mouth full. Instead, Hiei's focus zeroes in on those warm points of contact pinching and petting the bottom of his ass.

Hiei flinches at the pain, finally rocking into Kurama like he'd wanted. It's not much movement, Kurama still in control of everything. Mouth still full, he coaxes the vines around Hiei's thighs to shift and spread him open. Hiei's pants end up in the way, and Kurama moves back long enough to slice them straight through the crotch. Split it two, Hiei's pants hang from his knees, trapped under the vines. That frees Hiei's thighs to spread as wide as Kurama wants.

"Fucking bast—"

The vine at Hiei's neck tightens like a noose, smothering the words in their cradle. Hiei's eyes squeeze shut from the pressure, and he blindly gnashes his teeth to the sky. The vine lets up around the same time Kurama returns to Hiei's prick. He punishes Hiei by trailing kisses up and down the shaft instead of swallowing him. Hiei gives a feeble thrash under Kurama's hands and mouth, but the vine at his throat remains as a warning.

The edge of Hiei's voice rides each rush of breath that rips out of his mouth. They quiet and turn to shudders as slim fingertips finish petting the insides of Hiei's cheeks and finally dive between them. Hiei knows Kurama will find him wet. The deep groan that vibrates against his cock lets him know he's right. His readiness and state of arousal must please Kurama in some way. He gives up teasing Hiei once more and finally, blessedly swallows him all the way down. Hiei wishes he could see the Youko's regal nose brush the black hair at the base of his cock.

Instead, he'll revel in the warmth and tightness around him just before Kurama starts to move. His fingers bully between Hiei's cheeks as he hums with his mouth full. Fingertips trace firm circle around and around as the fox bobs his head. Kurama rocks Hiei's body between those two points of contact, pressing hard against his hole when he pulls back with just the head of Hiei's cock in his mouth. They moan together when Hiei gushes a little on his tongue.

Hiei trembles and holds on to the vines wrapped around his wrists. His thighs shake where they cage Kurama's head. With his legs lifted up like this, Kurama has better access between his cheeks. Hiei resists out of principal, tensing against curious fingertips and trying to deny Kurama what they both want. Hiei does so at the risk of Kurama punishing him again. A low growl vibrates around Hiei's prick as a warning. Hiei doesn't even want to escape or for this to stop. He's just being difficult on purpose, to serve Kurama's annoying brand of teasing right back at him. All things must come to an end, though, and Hiei is at his limits.

The vines holding Hiei up take his full weight as he sags in their grip. Kurama sinks into him once Hiei gives up, and they groan at the tight, wet slide. Hiei would try to move his hips down to take more, but the vines hold him fast. Kurama shows him mercy—how gracious of him—and plunges in until the last knuckle, exactly what Hiei wants. His mouth hangs open once again to give Kurama the noises he wants to hear.

Pretty moans and harsh breaths, Kurama's name choked between the gasps. Hiei's voice rises in pitch a little with his desperation and takes on the tone that gets Kurama's stomach flipping. Only he can make Hiei sounds so needy. One finger moving so slowly in and out of him isn't enough. Hiei blushes fiercely above Kurama and tightens around that slim finger, trying to coax Kurama into more, faster, something! Kurama chuckles around the head of his cock before letting it go, lips playing with it as he talks.

"Do you want more, Hiei? I could make you come just like this."

His fingers crooks in Hiei, ripping a startled yell out of him. Hiei twitches around him, and his wet cock bobs with every tremble that runs wild through the little demon. Hiei's teeth nearly slice his lower lip clear open as he swallows a sob. It's not enough for him or his pride.

"Fuck off," he spits out.

Kurama hums below him, head cocked, and traces light circles around Hiei's prostate. The pitiful erection before him leaks more, twitches as Hiei's muscles flinch at how good that feels. Hiei strains hard enough to pull a muscle in his neck until Kurama lets up. His finger is still firmly inside, hovering just beyond that sweet spot. Hiei grits his teeth and throws his head around, refusing to bend to the fox's will.

"Fucking fox, go find someone else to listen to your annoying voice, I'll kill you, you—!"

Hiei's voice cuts off, vine once more stealing his air. He gags and bites empty air, almost catching his tongue between sharp teeth. Kurama tuts below him, not that Hiei hears it over the rush of embarrassed blood in his ears.

"Now Hiei, be nice. We both know you don't mean that."

Kurama's finger slips out of him only to return with another. They shove into Hiei without preamble and take up a harsh rhythm. Hiei would shriek if the vine allowed such a thing. He trembles around Kurama once more, finally giving up his bossy behavior at least here. Like pennies thrown into a fountain, Hiei turns more control over to Kurama bit by bit. More of himself, too. His face burns from embarrassment and lack of oxygen, but not shame. He's past the point of shame and spouts out all manner of needy whines, tries to fuck himself on Kurama's fingers to make it better. He can't, but Kurama's mouth swallowing him again makes up for it.

Hiei disconnects from his body at that point, driven to a higher state by the vine still choking him. He's used to it, enjoys the thrill of dancing on the edge of unconsciousness like he's fighting for his life in a battle. Only Kurama won't let him fall. He knows just how far to push. It's safe this way. Kurama continues to move in him, mouth also never resting in its effort to make Hiei come. Only it's more like Hiei feels all the sensations distantly, like his body isn't his. Only the teasing brushes over his prostate or lips tripping over the head of his cock bring him back into his body. Hiei goes rigid in the vines, and he tightens up around Kurama. Almost, almost, just a bit more, a little harder, just…

Behind Hiei's eyelids, colors burst as the vine at his throat finally lets him go. Everything wound tight inside him let's go. He knows nothing except a distant scream that can't be his. If not for the vines, he would collapse to the ground, truly out of it and limp. He's far away when he spasms around Kurama's fingers and comes down his throat. He offers the fox no more resistance, no more harsh words as Kurama hums around him one last time.

Hiei misses his cock slipping from Kurama's mouth and the wicked grin the fox presses just below his navel. A promise, many promises, lies in that grin. Hiei can't know all the ideas that bounce around Kurama's head, now that Kurama has him. The world moves around him once again, this time without him fighting Kurama every step of the way. He drifts just under consciousness, still twitching through his orgasm, but is safe in the old fox's clutches.

Well… Mostly safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei floats back into his body one piece after another. He's not sure how much time has passed or where he is. All he knows is that he doesn't startle awake, alone and afraid like he usually does after passing out hard like that. The concept of Kurama as a living being is nearby. That's what Hiei tunes into first. It's Kurama's overwhelming youki, still a little wild and out of control. Ah, so it's not over. Next, Hiei frowns with his eyes closed at the cool sheets under him. He'd passed out in the strong clutch of vines holding him aloft. So Kurama has definitely moved them.

This is not Ningenkai, though. Kurama wouldn't return to his precious mother like this. Kurama probably wouldn't want to attract attention in the valley where they'd ended up, either. He must have gathered them together and found a den nearby. Hiei will seriously consider murdering the fox if Kurama has brought them back to Mukuro of all people. He'll never hear the end of it. But as he gives an unhappy sniff, nose wrinkled, he doesn't find any traces of the Alaric ruler. No, just… dust and Kurama. Kurama's scent is different somehow, but it's still him. And damn these silky sheets rubbing against him…

Hiei grunts, and the hot plume of his breath just billows back in his face. Huh. He forces an eye open and finds he's face down in a pillow. At least it's a soft pillow, smells like a mix of him and this… outdated-Kurama scent. At least everything is soft under him. It's better than the unforgiving ground Kurama could have left him on. Hiei rubs his face into the pillow to rid himself of the last wisps of sleep. The rest of him still tingles from sleep. Or maybe that's something else.

The rest of his body checks in one piece at a time. He's exhausted despite having slept, each limb heavy and twitching. He's only like this when Kurama is in a particular mood, keeps him near prisoner in bed while coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of him. Hiei flinches on the bed—it can't be anything else, it's too soft, it's covered in sheets and pillows—and finds his knees splayed wide. And pillows propping his hips up. Hmm…

He shakes the whole bed with his next flinch at the wet drag of tongue between his cheeks. Red eyes fly open wide. He waits to see what happens. That tongue comes back and licks him again, this time pressing hard on his hole. Hiei's hindbrain takes over and startles him into total wakefulness. Claws prick at the sheets under him as Hiei shoves his chest off the bed and throws a wild glance over his shoulder. Everything hurts, and he winces when muscles protest the movement.

But he finds silver hair and ears just over the swell of his backside. Kurama is too busy to open an eye and catch him watching. He's content to lie stretched out behind Hiei on the bed, head swiveling gently as his tongue works. All of Hiei's squirming around drives his cock into the pillow under him. It's wet from previous orgasms wrung out of him. No wonder he's sore, skin sensitive to even the light breeze of… wherever they are. One of Kurama's old dens, most likely.

A fresh blush creeps into Hiei's face as he watches Kurama's hands fondle him. His fingertips press dents into Hiei's ass while holding him open. That vicious tongue that has clearly teased more orgasms out of him while Hiei slept shows no signs of tiring. Everything between Hiei's legs buzzes from overstimulation. Kurama taking his time and lapping gently, slowly is almost too much. He barely feels himself opening for Kurama's tongue, the sensation vague from Kurama playing with him for… hours? Maybe days?

It's a terrifying thought. Hiei shudders at the outlandish fantasy. His pride would never allow it. To lie here under such pampering and worship. Well… maybe it would. Hiei isn't entertaining the idea of escape, even though he could. He shivers again at the press of fingers joining Kurama's tongue. When Hiei can manage to wrangle the shiver under control and open his eyes, he finds the old fox watching him.

Hiei's head falls as a dead weight back to the pillow. Head turned to the side to breathe, he pants into the silky cover. There's no use in trying to bottle his noises or hide how good this feels. Kurama had seen him looking, knows he's awake now. The awful thought occurs to Hiei that he'd whimpered and moaned in his sleep, all for Kurama's enjoyment. At least they're alone and secure in Kurama's den. No one else will have to listen to him pant and strain in Kurama's hands, trying to rock himself back to feel more. Kurama just grabs him and hikes his ass back up. He'd slipped down the pillow a little upon waking.

Fingers pinching his ass rip a flinch and squeal out of Hiei. Kurama's other hand is busy between said cheeks, fingers gentle in their movements. Lips parted and face aflame, Hiei wonders how many fingers Kurama has in him right now. Everything still buzzes like static on a radio from whatever Kurama has done so far. At least two. Could the fox fit more than four?

That thought just leads to him wondering what sort of mischief Kurama has gotten up to with his pliant body. Judging by how good the stretch around Kurama's fingers is, the fox has spent all this time keeping him relaxed and open. Hiei tries not to wander back to the thought about Kurama's fingers, how he might manage to slip his thumb in, too… Maybe Kurama had fucked him while he was asleep… That would explain why he's so loose and feels thoroughly used. Hiei shudders and squirms on his knees, chest bowed to cant his ass higher. He wants more.

Kurama's lips replace his tongue for a few, obscene kisses to his hole as thanks. His hum tickles in the worst way. Hiei finds it in him to growl to warn Kurama to stop that. A smirk blossoms against the delicate inside of Hiei's cheek. Kurama risks Hiei's temper by kissing him once more before sitting up. His long fingers remain right where they are. They spread apart to test how loose Hiei is.

A fresh wave of blood in Hiei's face darkens his blush. There's no way Kurama hadn't fucked him while he slept. The spread of the fox's fingers doesn't hurt at all, feels like something much smaller actually spears him open. Hiei rocks back a little on his knees and finally figures out that Kurama has called away his vines. None keep him up on his knees—only the pillow soaked in come and sweat under him provides any aid.

Hiei ruts a little through the mess to see how sensitive he is. Even on silk, perhaps the best Makai has to offer, the graze of the pillow on his prick almost burns. Kurama must have been toying with him the entire time he was out. Fingers inside him curl towards his navel and rip him out of those hazy thoughts. Perhaps Kurama's hormones are to blame, as sensitive as he is to others, because Hiei knows he's hard against the pillow. And he gushes a little with each swipe along his walls.

Shivering hard and with his shoulders in his ears, Hiei rocks his body back to shove those fingers deeper into him. Kurama's other hand swipes up from his ass and drags bare fingertips down his back. It doesn't sting like claws, but each finger leaves an angry line behind. Right around now, Hiei expects Kurama's unoccupied mouth to start running again. Hiei is awake now, so why not? They both know what his voice does to Hiei. Instead, Hiei blinks off to the side as the fingers in him slip out.

Kurama says nothing about his shivers or needy sounds, doesn't mention his deep blush. Instead, Kurama sits up behind him. He'd splayed on his stomach to stay comfortable while playing with Hiei's body. Knees sink into the plush bed under them, and then hands cradle Hiei's hips. He's sore from Kurama holding him there earlier. Although more bruises probably purple his skin from whatever they'd gotten up to while Hiei slept. They'll serve as a reminder when all this is done. Those and the limp Hiei will most likely have.

Kurama's body is warm behind him, flush to the backs of his thighs. He takes a moment just to run his hands up and down Hiei's back. The old fox stretches forward to rub warmth into Hiei's arms and shoulders, too. Not that he needs it, but at least Kurama's touch chases the lingering fog of sleep away. Hiei hums under Kurama's hands and rolls his shoulders after they pass.

Kurama's shadow covers Hiei moments before lips trace the bow of a shoulder blade. Kurama has to scoot down to do it, this form too tall. But cool air blows in between them, so Hiei doesn't mind. The gentle kisses are nice, too. A promise of roughness lies in those kisses, and Kurama means them as a warning. Or maybe a preemptive apology. Either way, Hiei is ready.

Hiei squares his knees under him to lift himself and rub on whatever part of Kurama he can find. A warm grumble tickles his ear when Kurama's torso meets his ass. He's too far away—tall bastard—for Hiei to rub where he's sure the fox is hard, too. The salt-and-musk of their arousals is thick in the air, more so when Hiei reveals the wet surface of the pillow. Kurama must smell it, too, because he drops back down to Hiei's shoulder to bite him.

The tang of blood joins the mixed smell of them as Kurama tears into him. It's almost gentle how he clamps down and buries a bestial growl in Hiei's flesh and blood. The slick sound of teeth pulling out of him tightens the white-hot coil in Hiei's guts. Silver hair falls over his uninjured shoulder, and Hiei grabs at it with short fingers. He gives the strands a tug and moans with his cheek still smashed into the pillow.

Kurama's voice is barely intelligible when he groans, "Hiei."

The old fox breathes hard against Hiei's shoulder as he cleans up the rest of the blood. It must set him on edge to taste so much of Hiei. Hiei has no idea how an animal spirit like Kurama reacts to things like this in heat. He knows slicing open Yuusuke's lip when they'd kissed a few weeks ago made Hiei feel a warmth he thought was impossible for him.

Kurama's blood does much the same to him. Especially Shuuichi's. He's just never mentioned it, hadn't wanted Kurama to get sentimental about… bonds or nonsense. He can't deny, though, that Kurama's teeth feel good in him. He tugs again on silver hair even as Kurama resists him. Hiei means to pull him down and offer his bloody shoulder again. He knows that's what Kurama wants, among other things.

"It's okay," Hiei rasps with a nearly broken voice.

The sharp edges of Kurama's teeth press flat just below the wounds. He grimaces there even when Hiei tugs again on his hair.

Shuuichi and Youko's voices mix when Kurama says his name again, only this time heavy with a warning. He doesn't want to hurt Hiei, doesn't want to misconstrue this. Kurama and his damn sentiments…

Gritting his teeth to prepare for the pain, Hiei wheezes, "Chew on me if you want. Just do it, stupid fox."

It's as close to an admission as Hiei will get. Kurama is always the one to read between the lines. Surely he will now. Hiei lightens up his grip on Kurama's hair at the sound of his hungry groan. He won't have to hold Kurama to him anymore. The initial sting of teeth in him is nothing compared to when Kurama bites down for real.

The bones of Hiei's shoulder and collarbone protest the pressure from that bite. If Kurama were just a bit bigger than he already is, he could snap those bones. Or if he actually wanted to. Regardless, the bite is deep and sends Hiei's head spinning. Somehow, it's worse than that Kuro Momotaro fool from the Dark Tournament. And that bite **had** broken a few bones.

Hiei's body collapses back to the bed, but not for long. Kurama loops an arm under Hiei's stomach and yanks him back up, keeping them flush together. Kurama's back and knees take the brunt of their weight as he rips his other hand out of the bed to slip it between Hiei's legs. The firm grasp of fingers around him burns through the pain of Kurama's teeth in his shoulder, and Hiei tears his throat with a shout.

Kurama doesn't give him a moment to grow used to the tight grip of his hand or try to say no. Not that Hiei would. Teeth clamped firmly in Hiei's flesh, he jerks the poor demon hard in his hand. None of Kurama's typical flair or finesse lingers in this touch. It has one purpose, and that's to rip another orgasm out of Hiei. No matter how much it hurts.

Head thrown back and still swimming from the pain, Hiei bats feebly at Kurama's stroking hand. He thinks he whimpers, maybe manages a pitiful "no" or "Kurama." He'd rather not remember how soft his voice goes, how he hasn't sounded this young in forever. None of this hurts nearly as much as having the Jagan implanted or his initial taming of the dragon.

No, that agony had torn him apart. Those two moments had been turning points in his life, where there was a Hiei-before and then a Hiei-after. This pain is syrupy and sweet, mixes with pleasure. Kurama is the one inflicting such an odd pain on him, too, which makes all the difference. If this were pure agony, Hiei could take it. This sweet pain is new to him, and so he clings to Kurama rather than admit how uneasy it makes him.

Kurama just holds them tighter together with a growl vibrating through the blood in his mouth. His free hand is flat just below Hiei's navel and feels every twitch of the muscles beneath. They'll seize up tight when Hiei eventually comes in his hand. Hiei clings to him there, nails on the verge of lengthening into claws digging between Kurama's fingers. Hiei's other hand tangles in silver hair. He no longer tugs on it, has no need to. He just twists the locks around and around his fingers to feel it. If Kurama anchors them together with teeth and blood, then Hiei will do the same this way.

Like this, though, their balance is precarious. They almost fall straight onto their faces when Hiei's sore hips buck into Kurama's fist. The Youko grumbles around his shoulder and hauls them up onto their knees. Kurama has to stoop down to keep his teeth firmly in Hiei, but he makes no noise of protest. Ducking down like this puts his ear closer to Hiei's open mouth that leaks pretty noises for him anyway. They're quieter now, but still just as sweet to Kurama's ears. At least with them sitting up like this, it's easier for Hiei to breathe, easier to make such sounds. No vine will choke him this time.

Hiei would marvel at how long it takes his over-stimulated body to finally come with Kurama's hand tight around him. Everything between his legs is cold and raw, rubbed, pinched, or licked to the limit. So he stares up at the ceiling and thinks they could spend forever like this. His orgasm creeps up from deep behind his navel, spurting past Kurama's tight fingers before Hiei can even suck in a lungful of air. He coughs in Kurama's arms when the startled shout catches in his throat. That cough jolts his weak body for all its worth, sending Kurama's teeth to shift in his skin. That is pain more along the lines Hiei is used to—the sharp sort that makes his youki pulse. None of this sweet stuff. Kurama lets him go when he continues to shake, though. It's not worth injuring Hiei further just to satisfy his bloodlust.

Red eyes remain closed as Kurama shuffles them around. Surely it must be the fox's turn. He's played with Hiei's body the moment he attacked the patrol band back in Alaric. Hiei is unsure just how unsatisfied he's left Kurama while sleeping. There's no telling if the fox had found release at some point, unless Hiei asks. He can't quite work his mouth to form coherent sounds that might come across as language, so he doesn't bother. Instead, he grumbles and hisses at Kurama while the fox twists him around. Hiei cracks an eye open to see where Kurama is taking them.

They've only moved to the headboard, Kurama's back flat to the ornate thing. Kurama mouths at Hiei's neck while pulling the smaller demon into his lap. It's not the most comfortable position for Kurama, but he carries on with bruising up Hiei's tan skin. Firm hands at Hiei's hips keep him on his knees, thighs spread wide around Kurama. Hiei wants to slump into the fox's chest and give him free reign to do whatever he wants. He even paws at Kurama's shoulders with blunt fingertips to gain his attention, but Kurama pays him no mind. Only Hiei's claws cutting bloody lines into Kurama's chest get him to stop.

Hiei has perhaps only seen the Youko this ragged once. At the end of their fight against Sensui, sitting in the dirt and laughing at how they'd narrow escaped death. Again. Blood smears on Kurama's chin and at the corner of his mouth. Despite where his mouth has been—Hiei has unfortunately had his mouth in worse places—Hiei cranes forward on his knees for a kiss. He expects Kurama to bite him, to take instant control of the kiss. He expects the fox's fingers that quickly thread into his hair to twist and pull.

But no. Kurama holds him tenderly, like he's the most precious thing in the world. His lips are soft and probably bruised against Hiei's as they trade slow, soft kisses. They break away slowly only to change the angle of their heads, meet once more with tongues and eager lips. Hiei hums into these kisses, extremely pleased with this turn of events. A moment of tenderness between them after that is like a sip of water to a man stranded in the desert. Hiei would just never admit to enjoying this tenderness.

Arms looped around Kurama's neck, Hiei's little noises stay soft in their ears even with the needy edge to them. He squirms in Kurama's lap and moans more at the wet drag of the fox's prick across his backside. Kurama is still hard. The hair on the back of Hiei's neck stands up as excitement stirs his blood again. He unwinds an arm from Kurama's neck to throw a hand behind him. He paws for Kurama's prick and curls his fingers around it. He had to strain to reach and still accept the fox's kisses, but he wants to touch. Each finger swipes over the wet head, the pads playing with drawn-back foreskin, and Kurama shudders under him.

Drunk on how he makes this powerful creature shake to the core, Hiei pulls away from their kisses to mumble, "Want you," against Kurama's lips.

He shivers again and tilts his head to nuzzle Hiei rather than kiss him. Meanwhile, Kurama's hands in the small of Hiei's back slip down and squeeze his cheeks. It's Hiei's turn to shiver when Kurama pulls them apart to fondle them, teasing him even like this. Hiei jumps in his hands and gives a little noise at the touch, one that Kurama reciprocates with soft kisses to Hiei's face. But Kurama gives up teasing Hiei after a few squeezes. Urgency lies in the way Hiei wiggles in his lap, how he keeps trying to catch Kurama's lips with his. They're both ready, and Hiei means to hurry this along.

"Hold still, then," Kurama purrs against the blush in Hiei's face. "If you're ready, that is."

Hiei does stop the wiggle in his hips, but he steals a kiss to show his impatience.

"Now," he snaps when they part. "Hurry."

That's all the encouragement Kurama needs. His warm hands at Hiei's ass urge Hiei to sit up on his knees. They need the extra space to line the fox up and finally sink inside him. Hiei's neck goes lax as he throws a moan to the ceiling of the den. Kurama strains to bow down and nibble along Hiei's bared throat. Kurama yanks Hiei to sit up higher so he can bite deeper, feel Hiei's groans tickle the back of his mouth.

Those noises aren't enough. Hiei will toss his pride aside and scream once he's seated in Kurama's lap, full of cock. Kurama wants that, and so wiggles a hand between them to grab his cock and steady it. The blunt, hot head rubs maddening circles around Hiei's entrance. Kurama catches each whine and harsh breath that rips out of Hiei at the teasing touch. Thoroughly done being teased, Hiei fights Kurama's one hand remaining on his ass.

Nails threatening to turn to claws, Hiei scrambles at Kurama's shoulders and barks, "Bastard. Stop toying with me and do it!"

Hiei's fingernails leave red scratches behind on Kurama's pale skin. Any harder and Hiei would draw blood. But his bossy words edging on needy are enough to convince the old fox. He keeps his jaws tight around Hiei's neck while guiding them together. Above Kurama, Hiei's eyes roll back as his body opens beautifully, no pain or pinch at all. Just velvety heat that sinks deeper and deeper into him until it burns behind his navel. Logically, he knows Kurama isn't that well-endowed to reach that far, but that's just where the heat of him pools. Hiei gives a test squeeze and almost misses Kurama's groan at his neck. He'd moaned at the same time, growing dizzy from how full he is.

When Kurama doesn't immediately start pounding away, Hiei tries to hurry things along himself. Kurama's hand slips on his ass, but then both clamp down on his hips when Kurama must piece together what Hiei means to do. He'll fuck himself if Kurama won't hurry up and move. Hiei's nails do sharpen into claws at Kurama's denial, and he gouges ten, bloody lines down the fox's chest. Kurama snarls around Hiei's throat. He sits up, carving his own claws up Hiei's sides, and then snatches Hiei's wrists. Hiei bucks in Kurama's lap, but the pressure of Kurama inside him sends him moaning and shaking instead. His hands go lax and limp in Kurama's grasp.

Grimacing down at the bloody lines on his chest, Kurama grumbles, "That was naughty of you, Hiei. Should I tie you up if you're going to misbehave?"

Hiei rocks a little in his lap, grinding Kurama's cock deeper in him, and murmurs to the ceiling, "Let go of my hands and see what happens."

Hiei expects the slither of smooth tendrils around his wrists after that. His words had held a promise of blood and pain in them for Kurama dallying. The tendrils encircle his wrists like bracelets, and then Kurama guides Hiei's arms behind his back. Bent in right angles at the elbows, Kurama holds Hiei's forearms together as the tendrils then seek each other out. They weave and mold together to bind Hiei's arms behind his back. Hiei tests those bonds and shudders hard when he finds they don't give. He finds the will to roll his head forward, chin almost in his chest, and meets golden eyes.

Kurama knows exactly how much he likes this, how much it means that Hiei trusts him enough. They both know Hiei could escape anyway. Humming, Kurama's hands lie flat on Hiei's stomach and then trail north. Rough palms pet over his skin, not yet paying attention to anywhere in particular. A few passes have his nipples hard, and Hiei knows Kurama will pluck and pinch them just to watch him squirm. Damn fox.

Kurama circles back down Hiei's torso, and the backs of his fingers bump Hiei's erection. Hiei doubts his next—hopefully final—orgasm will get anything out of him. That all depends on how long Kurama will sit here and torture him. But Kurama must be at his limit too, right? If only Hiei knew more about animal spirits and their mating habits. Hiei grits his teeth at the unknown and readies himself for whatever Kurama will do to him.

The fingers the flicks and pet over his nipples are gentle at first. They always are. They roll, flick, and pinch just to make Hiei flinch in his lap. With both hands in attendance at his chest, Kurama leaves Hiei free to grind and wiggle as much as he wants. Hiei's thighs shake when he tries to lift his weight up and fuck himself. But he's too exhausted, youki too drained by Kurama's plants earlier. Hiei's head rolls back and his chest bows out as he offers himself to the fox.

He won't beg. He won't! Mouth wide open to pant, Hiei shifts his hips as much as his knees will allow. That gets things moving a little, just the barest drag of cock in and out of him. He pays the price with harsh pinches to his nipples, Kurama rolling them between his fingers to chase the pain away. Hiei's core pulses harder with every touch, and he feels it behind his eyes and in his lips. Where he's speared open and barely moving on Kurama. He needs more.

"Move," he nearly sobs.

He gives a few, feeble hops in a tantrum. It's the only word he can manage, just repeats it over and over even as his voice breaks. Kurama shudders under him and pets lightly over sore nubs one last time before griping Hiei's hips. They're tender, maybe they will be forever, but Hiei belts out a broken moan at the pressure on them. Yes! Finally!

Hiei's nails dig into his palms when Kurama lifts him up and then shoves them back together. He drags Hiei's weight down while snapping his hips up. Each smack pops a noise out of Hiei's mouth, but Hiei is beyond embarrassment. He gives what Kurama wants, all the noises he can muster, so long as this never stops. Everything between his legs buzzes, and he barely feels Kurama in him. It's just a rush of heat and skin moving in him. The nerves in him are rubbed and teased raw, but it's too good to make Kurama stop.

Hiei clings feebly to the world around him while his body jolts in Kurama's lap. What keeps him rooted there is something new, something he's never felt before. Kurama has fucked him plenty of times in this body, did so literally two weeks ago with Yuusuke. Youko or Shuuichi, Hiei knows both cocks as well as his. But the firmness swelling at the base of said cock now is new. And a promise lies in the way Kurama's hips swivel a little while pressing the bump of it to Hiei's entrance. It's going in him, one way or another.

The thought of stretching to accommodate it—a knot, a knot, that's what it's called, he's heard of it before—sends Hiei gushing between them. He forces his eyes to stop rolling back and meets Kurama's fiery gaze. Silver eyebrows flick up at another grind of the knot to Hiei's body. He knows Hiei feels it and everything it entails. Shivering hard, Hiei slumps forward and leans all his weight on Kurama's chest. The Youko accepts him with barely a grunt from his added weight. Kurama will explain later, will run his mouth about the change in his body sometime after they're done. For now, Hiei just wants it in him.

Hiei's teeth nick the thin skin stretched over Kurama's collarbones when he grunts, "Harder."

And for once, Kurama has nothing to say to that. His claws dig into Hiei's already sore hips as he follows Hiei's demand. The slim hips under Hiei nearly knock the air out of him when they connect. Each shove brings them that much closer, bullies the firm knot harder against Hiei's body. If his hands were free, he might reach behind or under him to shove fingers in himself and force his body open. He'd taken Kurama and Yuusuke at the same time. He can handle this. Slumping forward like this helps. It allows him to relax muscles in his thighs and lower back, loosening him up. He'd been in Kurama's lap last time, it has to work, he needs it, he needs—

They groan together when Hiei's entrance catches on the knot. Kurama has to slow down at that point, and he returns to grinding himself against Hiei. Hiei presses himself tighter to Kurama's chest and buries sounds in his skin. Salt it bright and almost hurts his tongue when Hiei bites down on whatever part of Kurama he can reach. Hiei's shoulder still hurts from Kurama's gnawing earlier, so he returns the favor. The first prick of his teeth rips a jolt out of Kurama. His hips pop up and jostle Hiei. The startled moan Hiei lets out is sweet in the air, tickles through Kurama's sweaty skin. Arms slip around Hiei to hold him, but also pull him down. It's almost done, now, Kurama should be done any second now…

Kurama curls around Hiei, the demon's black hair in his mouth, and whimpers, "Hiei…"

It's so tender and wretched, too delicate for this timeless creature. Hiei shivers in his arms, relaxes just a bit more, and then he slips down.

Oh, the burn of it! Taking Kurama and Yuusuke together hadn't burned this much. But Kurama is sunk in him, somehow swelling more than before, and something cracks under Hiei's jaws. He screams and shakes with Kurama's flesh and blood in his mouth. It must be good for Kurama, too, when Hiei spasms, clenching tightly around him in waves. The old fox flinches in time with Hiei's little jerks on his knot. And Hiei does shake like he's about to unravel at the seams. It's too much pressure on his insides, and he's too sensitive right now. Like Hiei had thought, when he pries his teeth out of Kurama and looks down, nothing came out of him. Kurama has wrung him dry.

Kurama jolts a few times beneath him, probably coming, too. He groans above Hiei with shoulders hitching, the smaller demon's name hissing from his lips. Hiei likes to think like this, as a Youko in heat, that Kurama comes a lot more than normal. Probably comes harder, too. He smirks to himself at the thought. It's something perverted he'd expect of Yuusuke or Kurama, not himself. But Hiei tucks the thought away and tries to sit up. He's hot enough without Kurama draped over him and breathing on him.

Hiei doesn't get far, barely twitches before Kurama retaliates. Kurama's arms go tight around him, keeping him right where he is. Hiei wants to squirm away, to separate them. He even bites at a fresh patch of skin on Kurama's chest, but he doesn't let up. When Hiei tries to lift himself off Kurama, his whole body flinches hard enough to shake the bed. He's firmly stuck, body clutching tightly to Kurama.

From under silver bangs, Kurama blinks at him with heavy eyes. He manages a tiny smirk, but it's so exhausted that it gives up and takes the rest of the day off. Hiei shifts once more. That just sends firm flesh to bully against his insides. He's still too sensitive for such things. Hiei flexes his bound hands and finds them tingly. That little flex is all it takes to bid Kurama's plants away. That or Kurama is just truly this tired. A sigh deflates him a bit, and he leans fully on the headboard behind him. When Hiei's hands swing around and curl in silver hair, Kurama smiles at him with his eyes closed.

"There's no use squirming, my little spark." One eye peeks open. "You won't be getting away anytime soon."

Kurama's thumbs trip over the juts of Hiei's hip in a lazy sort of way a cat might flick its tail. Hiei squirms anyway, just to be difficult.

"This has never happened before," Hiei rasps with a voice more broken than ever. "Why are we stuck?"

Kurama forces an eye open once more, but stares somewhere behind Hiei. Hiei turns his head quick enough to watch vines in the ceiling pass a canteen over, not unlike a monkey swinging from branch to branch. He could have used a drink when he woke up earlier to Kurama toying with him, but late is better than never. Once the canteen is overhead, one last vine coils around it and lowers it to them. Kurama lifts a shaking hand up to take it. He shakes it to judge how full it is, opens the cap to sniff to check that yes, it's water, and then offers it to Hiei.

It's better than salve on a wound, better than aloe on a burn. It's not cold, but Hiei doesn't care. He has to stop himself from downing the whole canteen. Kurama could probably use a drink, too. That and he doesn't want to gorge himself on water. His lower back and legs already ache like he'd fought for his life. He doesn't need an upset stomach on top of that. Although he will demand Kurama feed him at some point. But Kurama accepts the canteen with a hum and knocks it back. Hiei may or may not watch the bob of Kurama's throat as he drinks.

The canteen finds its way back across the room thanks to the same vines that had delivered it to them. Hiei doesn't watch the whole fiasco happen in reverse. He just threads short fingers through Kurama's hair and gives the strands a tug. A breath or two passes as Hiei waits for those golden eyes to open again. Kurama remains reclined against the headboard, hair a little disheveled even without Hiei tugging on it. Minus bloody scratches and dirt, Kurama exhausted and relaxed like this takes Hiei back to that deserted plane in Makai. Victory still buzzing at their fingertips. Sensui dead. Yuusuke awoken. He could have climbed in Kurama's lap right then and fucked him in front of everyone.

It's an overwhelming thought, and Hiei almost releases Kurama's hair and looks away. He doesn't need to pick the emotions apart to know what they are, what they mean. He's never felt something like that before, but as the king of looking in from the outside, he recognizes it. Kurama probably already knows what it is. Ah, but for how long? Hiei isn't even sure. The uncertainty brings a twitch to his upper lip. It's better to stow that all away and just ignore it. Maybe forever.

Kurama gives a deep sigh, perhaps on the verge of sleep, so Hiei sets his… sentiment aside and tugs on silver hair again. When golden eyes still don't open, Hiei grunts and gives a wiggle that makes them flinch together. Kurama's hands at his hips squeeze him until it hurts in an effort to stop the little demon.

"Be still," Kurama grunts.

"Answer my question."

Both eyes open this time, but just barely.

"It's a side effect of my raised hormones. I assume I don't need to tell you what it's for. It's function during mating." He rocks his hips a little to draw a sharp flinch out of Hiei, a quiet noise. "I think it's obvious at this point."

Not to be outdone, Hiei sneers at the fox and gives him a squeeze. Kurama's claws dig into Hiei's hips once more when he tenses and hisses.

"A warning would have been nice," Hiei grumbles through his sneer.

Kurama tips his head backs against the headboard once Hiei relaxes in his lap.

"I heard no complaints the first time."

"First time?"

Kurama coaxes him forward until Hiei leans on him. He tucks the smaller demon against his chest, under his chin. Kurama's voice vibrates near Hiei's ear and through his hair when he speaks.

"You were out longer than I anticipated. Shuuichi would never allow such a thing, but as I warned you earlier, he is mostly absent right now."

Kurama's hands slip from Hiei's hips to swipe up and down his back. Hiei recognizes it for the placating, soothing caress it's meant to be.

Hiei isn't expecting a tone of regret and doesn't hear one when Kurama admits, "I took you as you slept."

Hiei snorts against pale skin and nips along Kurama's clavicle for his troubles. His thighs and backside still ache, will ache after this second round. Well, third, if he counts Kurama tying him up in the valley and starting things. Damn fox ruined his pants...

"That would explain why I was so sore when I woke up. How was it?"

One hand on his back rasps on his skin as it sweeps up. Kurama dives fingers into his hair, but just holds him. Hiei allows and appreciates the touch, nudging his head into Kurama's palm to prompt him into pets or scratches.

A grin laces through Kurama's voice when he says, "You were most agreeable. As such a state lends itself to. It's a shame our first time together under these circumstances had to be like that. I would have rather loved watching you take me twice in quick succession."

Hiei bites him again and grumbles, "Fucking animal."

Kurama's single huff of laughter rocks Hiei a little.

"Indeed." His fingers are firm where they rub tight circles into Hiei's scalp. "Sleep for now. I'm done, and the knot will go down soon. I'll clean you up when you wake again."

Kurama's fingers draw a hum out of Hiei. Before he slips under and takes Kurama up on his offer of sleep, he slurs, "What if I don't want you to clean me up?"

Hiei smiles when Kurama chuckles under him.

"And you call me the animal?"

He thinks maybe Kurama cranes his head down to kiss his hair. But he can't be sure. All their activities pile up on Hiei's reserves, then, and he falls asleep as Kurama bids him.

He's just as sore when he wakes later, only all his scratch and bite marks have healed. He can't stop himself from reaching up to his naked shoulder to check for a scar. Kurama had bitten him rather hard, egged on by him. Not that Hiei regrets his heat-of-the-moment decision or any scar that may have come of it. But his tan skin is as smooth as it was before all this. Hiei sits up alone in the bed, but finds they're still in Kurama's den. Kurama hadn't moved him again while he slept. He pushes himself all the way to the edge of the bed before said fox appears, red hair once again tumbling over his shoulders.

Kurama says nothing as he approaches Hiei, hands already out. Hiei doesn't know what to make of the gesture as he goes to stand. When Kurama catches him on his way back to the bed, knees too weak to keep him up, he understands. He wants to grumble and smack Kurama's meddling hands off him, but Kurama would probably just insist. He draws the line at Kurama picking him up and carrying him, though.

For everyone's sake, Kurama doesn't even attempt that. He tucks Hiei to his hip and helps walk Hiei away from the bed. The trickle of water tickles his ears, and Hiei wants to sigh at the promise before him. Of course Kurama wants to carve out a few more moments together. Damn sentiments…

"I know the water isn't hot enough for you, but it's just like an onsen back in Ningenkai. So I hope it's good enough."

Hiei just hums as Kurama leaves him on a stool. It hurts to sit like that, although Hiei would never admit it. So he sits on a thigh instead and doesn't meet the amused twinkle in Kurama's eyes when the fox returns. Hiei knows this song and dance well and makes sure to wash himself everywhere. Kurama will just make him do it again if he doesn't. Or worse kneel beside him and do it himself. He recalls an embarrassing moment when Kurama had gripped his ankle fiercely in those human hands and scrubbed the bottom of his foot until it was clean. All because Hiei had insisted there was no point, his feet would immediately get dirty and black on the bottoms again anyway.

So Hiei ignores Kurama's watchful gaze and keeps his back to the fox. He only meets those amused eyes once he splashes all manner of soap off him and goes to stand. Kurama is at his side once more, infuriatingly stable for someone who'd just marathoned orgasms. A gentle hand in the middle of Hiei's back keeps tabs on him as they approach the edge of the sunken pool. Youko Kurama **would** have a den with a hot spring in it. That just makes Hiei wonder how far from Alaric and that now-forested valley Kurama has taken them. Not that he doesn't often take off without warning to Mukuro or anyone else. Just explaining himself to her this time… Why bother. She'll know what'd happened even with Hiei squeaky clean. Fuck it.

The wall of the pool, perhaps worn down by the Youko's meddling centuries ago, is smooth on Hiei's back when he sits. He relaxes into the water and allows the wall to take his weight. The rock under him is smooth, too. He appreciates that perhaps most of all for his ass' sake. With the water hot and steaming around them, their skin rubbing together announces Kurama's presence at his side rather than body heat washing over him. Hiei expects they'll either sit side by side or maybe Kurama will pull him close, maybe they'll lean on each other. He doesn't expect the happy sigh and then weight settling above his core.

Red eyes blink open and glance down to find equally red hair under his chin. The water is at a level where it just brushes under Kurama's chin where he tucks himself to Hiei's chest. This is… odd. Usually it's him nestled into Kurama's shoulder or neck after they're finished. Hiei stares straight ahead and wonders if maybe, with Shuuichi packed away during their time together, if the balance has shifted in the opposite direction. Kurama usually knows better than to be so affectionate and physical with him like this. That being said, Hiei isn't exactly chomping at the bit to shove Kurama off him like usual. He grumbles about that and throws an arm around Kurama's shoulder like the fox would do to him.

He turns his head away from it all and blames the heat in his face on the water. Kurama shows his appreciation with a hum and gentle lips on Hiei's neck. It tickles, but Hiei is too tired to do much other than lean away a little. Kurama just follows him. Kurama has to sit up a bit to keep Hiei's neck in range. So rather than hold Kurama by the shoulder, Hiei squeezes his arm between the fox's back and the rocks behind them to embrace him from the side. A smile blooms against his throat a moment before Kurama lightly bites a tendon standing out. Hiei jumps next to him and finally whips his head around, snarl ready. He's had quite enough of being poked, bitten, and teased. But now with them face to face, Kurama finally has what he wants.

He doesn't need a hand in Hiei's hair or holding his jaw to draw the surly demon into a kiss. At first, Hiei's frown his firm, his lips pressed thinly when Kurama kisses him. But a few pecks to that petulant mouth eventually soothe Hiei's annoyance. It always does, no matter the fight he makes of it. He sighs between kisses before tilting his head better. Just the way Kurama had taught him. Kurama's right arm between them keeps everything steady while his left rests lightly on Hiei's thigh.

Hiei's face heats up as something wild and reckless possesses him to reach through the water and cover Kurama's hand. It flinches under his like Kurama expects him to turn to violence. It would be protocol for Hiei. But no, not this time. Hiei even allows Kurama to shift their hands to thread their fingers together. A rare opportunity indeed. When they separate, noses brushing and eyes hooded while they watch each other, Hiei expects Kurama to talk.

He usually does. But through the silence, Hiei hears how hard Kurama has to swallow, hears how many tries it takes to actually accomplish such a thing. It strikes Hiei then with their lips still wet from their kisses and Kurama's breath ghosting over his chin that Kurama must know about his sentiments. Just as he'd thought earlier. Kurama just spares him the embarrassment of pointing it out. He does it this way, in a language Hiei will allow and understands better than pretty words.

Distantly, Hiei recalls the first time Kurama had kissed him. Short hair, different uniform. It had taken a few tries. Uncertainty had made Hiei too stiff, too quick to snap his teeth at a predator entering his space. But Kurama had held him more gently than anyone had the right to, kissed him so sweetly that even then Hiei's stomach flipped a few times. All that time ago and all the kisses between then and now… Hiei wonders when this little language they speak had snuck between Kurama's lips and slipped past his, digging deep down in his guts and built up there. Hiei is the first to close his eyes and end the tense moment between them. Perhaps he will never know the answer to his questions.

Satisfied for now, Kurama shifts once more to reclaim his spot under Hiei's chin. He sighs and wiggles to get comfortable—not an easy feat with hard rock under them. At least the water won't go cold. They'll have to climb out eventually. But not for now. For now, they enjoy the peace and the bone-deep ache in their bodies. It's a different sort of pleasure from post-battle pains. No one has truly won anything. It's just pleasure for pleasure's sake. They sigh as one, and if Kurama holds them together that much tighter, Hiei makes no objections. Kurama will have to enjoy this closeness while Hiei allows it. He'll surely clam back up once the bath is done.

Humming above the slow beat of Hiei's core, Kurama murmurs more to himself than Hiei, "Let's do this forever."

Kurama tries to relax at that point like all the tension just runs out of him. But Hiei's chest jumps with a snort. He knows what Kurama means. It's as close as they'll tiptoe to the sentiment between them. As close as they'll get to translating their little language into actual words. Kurama shifts against him, about to lift his head and look Hiei's way. It's too much, though.

Hiei lifts his left hand out of the water and holds Kurama down. Some of Kurama's hair has dried as they sat here, but water from Hiei's fingers quickly wets it again. Just the caress to Kurama's hair keeps him under Hiei's chin, skin touching skin. It says so much when Hiei bows his head enough to drag his lips over silky, drying locks of hair. Kurama must feel his breaths and know he's there.

Smirk laced in his voice to cover up how his stomach flips, Hiei murmurs, "Isn't that what this is?"

Kurama doesn't even go tense against him. Yes, he's probably known all along. Just… his softened heart cries out for proof. That must be it. But he accepts Hiei's question as rhetorical and presses his face harder to Hiei's throat. Kurama's lips are stuck in a smile, but at least he has the decency to hide it. Kurama only goes as far as looping his free arm around Hiei's back to hold him tightly. His smile and their embrace are his only signs of just how happy Hiei's words make him. They don't need more than this. They have more than words.


End file.
